When Life Gives You Lemons
by CoralLautner xxxx
Summary: A chance meeting in a grocery store leads to love... But will Bella be able to deal with the fact that Edward leads a double life? And will she she ever convince him that bigamy is no way to live and convince him to divorce his other wife Victoria? Characters may be a little OOC but it is ExB ... well with a few twists! Please read and review . Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hey Fellow FanFiction readers/writers! This is my first story EVER so don't be too hard on me! I beg of you… But I do love constructive criticism so fire away with the reviews. Thanks a million. **

**Coral **

Chapter 1 : _Can I Interest You In A Lemon?_

_BPOV_

Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bella. I grumbled inwardly the entire fifteen minute drive to the grocery store. While I wasn't normally one to admit I was wrong , I felt like it would be cheating myself and my sense of honesty if I didn't admit that offering to bake your elder sister a lemon drizzle cake for her engagement party and forgetting to purchase lemons WAS a little mistake. Oh who am I kidding it was a whopper of a mistake. I shivered as I stepped out of my truck. The night was cold and in my panic I had forgotten to throw my large grey hoodie over the tiny tank I wore around the house. It was barely acceptable for that not to mind wearing it in public. At least I had my sweatpants, I sighed thankfully.

The bell above the store's jingled as I stepped into the overly warm supermarket. The bored-looking teenager manning the cash register didn't bother to look up from her magazine. A quick glance around told me there were no creepy men to bother me but I headed to the fruit aisle quickly. Just in case. Old creepy men these days were clearly passing down their trade secrets as they seemed to have better hiding places every time I stepped outside. I hurriedly picked up a basket, my bracelets jingling like wind chimes in the otherwise silent store. Once I had loaded my basket with about fifty lemons (wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice) I turned the corner at a high speed.

Unfortunately the 'high-speed' idea didn't last long as I crashed straight into what seemed to be a very human feeling shelf. I blinked up at the shelf dazedly, my vision blurred. As I slowly righted myself I noticed that the majority of my lemons were scattered across the floor. I couldn't suppress the groan of anger that escaped my lips even if I wanted to. I was running late as it was without having to pick them up. This thought process took about two seconds and when I was finished mulling over my problems I remembered 'The Shelf'. 'The Shelf' had dragged me out of my reverie by chuckling which only angered me further. When I glared up at this rude being that was so far ruining my night I realised it was impossible to be mad with an angel sent from god wasn't it? His unruly bronze hair framed his god –like face. Scrap the angel idea he WAS god. The startling green eyes jolted me out of my staring and I blushed deeply, tilting my head down to hide behind a layer of curls.

''What on Earth are you doing?'' a velvet voice interrupted my blushing. Oh great. Just what I needed. The human Adonis had a voice to match. I looked up again and instantly realised my mistake. I was mesmerised and unable to answer his question.

Come on Bella, think! You can occasionally be witty so now its your time to shine. My brain instantly came up with remarks like 'Oh just lemon la vida loca' or ' When life gives me lemons I make lemonade'. Unfortunately the part of my brain that controls my mouth was unable to say these witty remarks and instead uttered these shameful words – ''Can I interest you in a lemon ?''


	2. Chapter 2: Ok, Ok I Met A Guy

Chapter 2: _Ok, Ok I Met A Guy_

_**A/N**_**: Hey everyone. I got two follows! Eek! Is it sad that I'm excited? It's ok I just answered my own question…Anyway I know the last chapter was really short but it was just a kind of introduction of sorts. So I'm hoping this one's longer but I have a chapter plan and I'm kind of just going with the flow. Please, please, please review. Anyone! Enjoy **

**-Coral**

Dammit Bella was there anything else you could have said? Actually you should have said nothing. My father was the police chief for crying out loud! It had been drummed into my head since I was a child. No talking to strangers…Especially at night. I looked back at my personal devil-angel gauging his reaction.

Devil-angel I hear you ask? He was the devil for clearly he was here to ruin the little self-respect I had left. An angel. Purely for his face.

I guess I should have felt relief at the sight of his mischievous grin but all it did was spark a sense of anger within me. Strangely it sparked something else within me but I was unsure what it was. I could ponder it later. Now all I needed was to get my lemons and go.

I summoned up all the courage that was within my seventeen year old body, tossed my curls over my shoulder and fixed him with an Icy glare. ''I don't know whether I'm interested in a lemon but I _am_ interested in getting hot girls phone numbers'' came his lazy reply to my infamous question , ''The name's Masen. Edward Masen.'' ''Well you'll have to keep looking.'' I shot at him icily. I glared at this infuriating man one more time for good measure before grabbing my lemons and stalking off towards the checkouts.

''Goodnight Bella'' Edward's velvet voice whispered. I froze before turning on my heel and stalked up the aisle towards him. _Hmm walking up the aisle with Edward at the top,_ my thoughts took a different direction. What did you just think train of thought? You shut your trap. I finally reached him, placing my hands on my hips and staring at him, my face a mixture of both shock and anger. Still his grin didn't slip. ''How do you know my name? '' I hissed at his chest. Unfortunately that's how tall I was. I admit I didn't want to stare into his startling green eyes for fear of capture.

It was his turn to walk away and amble lazily down the aisle, seemingly fascinated by the tins of cat food around him. Eventually he looked over his shoulder and grinned at me before mouthing ''necklace'' and turning the corner. I gasped and my face was about a 10 on the 'Bella Blush' scale. This was a new high for me. I fingered the necklace with my name distractedly.

I raced down the aisle , eager to get away from him as soon as possible. I practically pounced on the checkout girl , tipping my contents ( ok…lemons) onto the conveyor belt like my life depended on it. '10 dollars'' she mumbled at me before popping banana flavoured gum in my face. I stuck my hand in the pocket of my sweats eagerly only to find it was empty. Just my luck. Clearly the embarrassment and shock was revealed on my face as purple-haired checkout girl just smirked evilly at me, pointing at the sign above her head. _No pay, No purchase._

I was about to burst into tears and leave when I felt someone clear their throat behind me. ''My treat'' Devil-angel whispered , his hot breath caressing my neck before thrusting a fifty dollar note into purple- hairs hand. She was obviously dazzled by his beauty but at this stage I was immune to his charm. I decided not to glare out of gratitude an instead settled for looking at him with a blank expression before leaving hastily. ''Wait'' he called out stepping in front of me, effectively blocking my way.'' You forgot your change''. He ambled away while I stood there gaping at him clutching two twenty dollar notes. Strangely the notes felt thick in my hand and once I had regained enough composure to actually move I looked down to see a piece of card with his number scrawled in elegant script in my grasp

''DID YOU GET THE LEMONS?'' a disembodied voice shrieked at me. I shook my head and was about to reply before I was ambushed and almost knocked to the floor by a spiky haired pixie. The voice had gained a body I smirked. ''Yeah Alice they're in the bag. As you probably know by now'' I sighed wearily glancing down at her on the floor, eagerly looking into my grocery bag.

She peeked up at me frowning before standing to her full height and squaring up to me. Admittedly she wasn't very tall but neither was I so it was intimidating enough. ''No sarcastic comment or cutting remark as a greeting to day Isabella?'' She said , corking an eyebrow. All I did was hum non committedly. She analysed my face for a few moments while I watched warily before she abruptly stood back. ''You met a guy'' she declared proudly, as if solving a mystery.

I knew my options of escape were limited so I held my hands up in defeat. ''Ok, ok I met a guy''

**A/N : Please review and tell me your thoughts on the story **

**-Coral **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: You can't afford to play hard to get_

_A/N_**: Hey readers. I haven't had any reviews yet and while I know its early days, I don't want to waste anyone's time so if you think I should continue please let me know. Otherwise I'll probably discontinue this story. Thanks for reading.**

**-Coral**

_BPOV _

I was an idiot. I should never have admitted to Alice that I had met a guy. First of all I probably wouldn't be subjected to the Spanish Inquisition at 10 o clock at night when I still had my sister Rosalie's engagement party cake to bake. Secondly the words ''_I met a guy'' _were a bit strong. In actual fact I had bumped into an infuriatingly handsome shelf/devil-angel. Unfortunately I couldn't break this news to my closest friend Alice as I couldn't get a word in edgeways. Not for lack of trying though

''Alice he was j-''

''This is fantastic news Bells. Now I have Jasper, Rosalie has Emmett and you have mystery man,'' she interrupted my desperate pleas to explain myself ''We can go on triple dates together at last. Ooh this will mean a total wardrobe overhaul. I cannot believe you actually left the house in those sweats''

I sighed deeply, leaning against the wall. We were still in the hallway of my house where she had ambushed me. I just had to wait for the rant to finish. I prayed to God that she would end soon. I'll go to church again I pleaded at him.

It seemed my prayers were answered. See you Sunday, I silently thanked God as Rosalie stomped in and growled at Alice to shut up and continue decorating the sitting room. I cowered in fear when Rosalie turned her gaze on me (I still hadn't started the cake) but all she did was wink conspiratorially and walk after Alice.

I walked briskly into the kitchen eager to start baking. Cooking was one of my passions. _As are hot strangers with sex hair you'd love to run your fingers through,_ my conscience giggled. I frowned and ignored it.

'' Oh hey Gran.' I mumbled distractedly at my grandmother Marie. I didn't want to think about him but Edward Masen was clouding my thoughts.

''Did you hear anything from your Mother?'' Gran enquired interestedly. My frown deepened at the thought of Renee.

''Um no but I doubt there's much signal in the Amazonian Rainforest.'' I replied brightly, with a forced smile. Renee was off on a trip around the world to 'find' herself but had conveniently 'forgotten' to inform or bring along her mother and five children. Grandma Marie had stepped in as a mother figure and we were getting along just fine. We all knew Renee was a bit flaky so it didn't come as a surprise.

I mixed the cake batter hurriedly doing whatever I could to engage people in conversation. Anything to keep my thoughts off Edward. I briefly mulled over why I was so worried about my obvious attraction to him. Hot, infuriatingly smooth and obviously rich guy chats up plain, clumsy and obviously poor girl. Was it that I didn't feel worthy? I doubted it. It wasn't like he had proposed marriage. I knew it was partly because of my inexperience with the opposite sex. I could be painstakingly shy when it came to even talking to some males not to mind flirting.

I wouldn't go as far as to play the whole 'never-been-kissed' card. I might as well though seeing as its close enough. Whereas he clearly had no confidence issues judging by his performance in the supermarket.

The final reason, I concluded, was the fear Renee had struck into me as a child. She had always instilled in us never to get married young. The greatest mistake of her life, she claimed almost daily.

Again though, he hadn't proposed marriage. I was getting ahead of myself. I did fear becoming intimate with any man though. I didn't want to be 36 years old and lumbered with five children like Renee. That fear was within me too. I almost chuckled at that. As if I would be as careless as Renee.

Speaking of her five children, a cry from the stroller facing the patio door brought me out of my reverie.

''What's wrong baby girl?'' I cooed at my five month old sister Heidi. She gurgled happily back at me and I visibly relaxed. She just needed a bit of attention. I didn't blame her. Suddenly her mother at disappeared. Even for a baby she had to know something was up.

I placed her gently in the rocking baby seat and set it at my feet while I scooped the cake mixture into two tins. I placed them in the oven, set the timer and sighed in relief. I would ice them in the morning.

I smiled adoringly down at Heidi, who was happily playing with her socks and giggling. If I was to get pregnant young (even though I'd never be so careless) it wouldn't be so bad I decided. With that I set off in search of Alice and Rosalie.

*AE*

''Just ring him'' Alice ordered from across the room.

She was settled into her camp bed which was squeezed in between my bed and Rosalie's. She was smoothing her black spikes and gently rocking Heidi's basket with her foot.

''Don't you think it's a bit soon? A little desperate maybe?'' I asked confusedly. It seemed a strange time to call. What happened to playing hard to get?

''If this guy is as hot as you say he is…You can't afford to play hard to get.'' Rosalie answered in a bored voice, almost as if she could read my thoughts. She was sitting with her legs crossed, intently filing her nails.

''Well! Thanks for the vote of confidence sis.'' I said in a mock-offended voice. I was under no illusions about my attractiveness. I was small even though Alice claimed the two of us were 'petite'. Alabaster skin with a strange lack of freckles. I called my skin pale although Rose tried to convince me it was creamy. Plain brown eyes which my little brother Marcus had proclaimed were 'shit-brown'. Again Alice and Rose threw words at me like 'deep' and 'chocolate'. I had an untameable mane of curls that reached halfway down my back. Not even Rose or Alice could think of words of encouragement for this.

I just shook my head at them deciding I'd call him in the morning. Even if it turned out to be nothing I still wanted to return his money. Poor but proud was my motto.

I laid Heidi gently in her crib and poked my head into the room across the hall. Marcus was gently snoring on his bed fully clothed, a football magazine lying on his 11 year old chest. I smiled and threw a blanket on him, tucking him in and pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. I closed the door quietly and moved down the hall.

Thanks to Phil, Renee's husband (for now) and Nessie, Marcus and Heidi's father, we lived in a sizeable five bedroom house. Phil was currently away playing baseball but skyped us every night. Since Renee had left we had strangely become closer as a family. Grandma Marie was also out but she was just at her boyfriend Aro's house.

I knocked briefly on Nessie's door before stepping in. She was curled up on her bed , painting her toenails, her cellphone clutched between her ear and shoulder. ''Jake.'' she mouthed. I nodded and closed the door on my way out.

That was my routine for the night and afterwards I slipped into bed, bidding Alice and Rose goodnight, my dreams filled with beautiful green eyed monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

Paste y

**_Chapter 4: Poor But Proud_**

**_A/N: _****I'm posting this which I know I said I wouldn't but I want to at least finish on this chapter. Gutted no one wants to read the story or review but hey that's life ;) I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story and for my 2 favourites and 3 followers. I appreciate it.**

_BPOV_

Michael Jackson's 'Bad' tinkled gently out of my radio alarm clock waking me from my fitful slumber. I expected to be the first one awake but Alice's elfin face peered down at me.

''Rise and shine,'' she sang cheerily- too cheerily. ''It's 9 o' clock and the party starts at 2. We need to start getting ready''

I grumbled under my breath at this illogical statement but I understood how important this party was for both Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was desperate to bring her family and friends together to celebrate her happiness. The presents and attention were just a bonus, she claimed. Alice wanted to advertise the party planning business she was hoping to set up.

''Right,'' Alice called loudly, consulting her checklist. ''Bella you can take the shower first.''

I corked an eyebrow at her in confusion. I was possibly the least important person today. I was hoping to do my duties for the party, hop into the shower, slip into the dress Alice had forced me to buy and disappear into the background. I certainly didn't need the shower first.

''It will give you time to call Mystery Man'' she replied winking at me before strolling out of the bedroom, Heidi cradled in the crook of her arm.

I deliberated for a moment before grabbing my phone and rushing into the bathroom directly across the hall. I dialled his number quickly before I could change my mind.

''Hmmuhm?'' his velvet voice answered on the fourth ring.

''Hello. I'm looking to speak to Edward Masen?'' I kept my voice formally polite for fear I would become girly and wistfully desperate. Or that I wouldn't say anything at all.

''Speaking'' he matched my formal tone.

''It's me'' I said quietly, distracted by how beautifully smooth his tone of voice was when he was being polite.

I could hear him roar with laughter. ''That narrows it down. Who is 'me'?'' he asked sarcastically.

If I haven't said it before…Bella you are an idiot.

''It's Bella. From the grocery store?'' I corrected angrily. He really was too smug for his own good.

''Ah Bella. To what do I owe the pleasure of your somewhat embarrassing company?'' he chuckled.

I growled. It was too early for this. I couldn't believe I had entertained the idea of liking this guy. Who did he think he was? ''Well I wanted to return your change. I'm very grateful but I can't keep this money.''

''Think of it as a gift.'' he said simply.

''I'm glad you put so much thought into your gifts Mr Masen.'' I retorted sarcastically.

Again he roared with laughter. ''Fair point,'' he conceded ''It was clear you couldn't afford it. So keep it.''

''Poor but proud.'' I said firmly.

''You're an interesting character Bella,'' he mused, '' So how will you return it to me?''

''It's my sisters engagement party today. I'll see you there'' I decided impulsively.

''Are you sure?'' he asked incredulously ''I'm not sure that I'm free.''

I relayed the address and time to him, quickly warning him to wear a tux and hung up before he could reply.

_Round 2 to Bella_

_*_**AE***

It was half 12 when I drizzled the lemon over the cake and placed it on the rack to set. I leant against the counter taking a sip of coffee while I watched the procession of burly men carrying chairs and tables from the front door , through the kitchen to the back yard.

''Bella!'' Alice shrieked from upstairs.

Sigh. I knew Bella Barbie time was coming. I tightened the cord on my red flimsy robe and pulled the scrunchie from my curls. ''Bella,'' a voice boomed. Once I had gotten over the shock of thinking Alice had become Godzilla in her anger at my unwillingness to dress up, I turned around to face the giant who had just entered my kitchen.

''Emmett'' I smiled warmly at my elder sisters fiancé, reaching up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He grasped me in a tight bear hug, lifting me off the floor. ''Emmett'' I rasped ''Short….Robe….Exposing….Panties…''

He placed me gingerly on the floor and had the decency to blush. I giggled, patting his arm and scampered up the stairs to Alice.

''Wow'' I breathed once I entered the bathroom. The counter, bath and most available floor space were lined with cosmetic products. ''I didn't realise we were putting this much effort in''

Alice giggled. I looked over at her and was surprised by her change. Her normally spikily styled hair was sleek and straightened, her jet black hair reaching in a layered bob to her shoulder. Her usual smoky-eyed style was replaced with a golden shadow and sky blue eye-liner. Her skin was creamy with a warm peach blush and her lips were lined in rose pink. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen as I settled into the chair that was in the middle of the room.

''Mystery Man is coming I think,'' I mumbled before dozing off to the sound of Alice's pealing laugh.

*AE*

Alice woke me up a half hour later. I was about to rub my eyes sleepily when I remembered she had been applying make-up. I glanced warily into the mirror and gasped in shock.

My eyes were done in a smoky fashion but instead of a traditional grey and black style, Alice had used lilac and silver. Brown-black eyeliner was inked on my waterline brightening my 'shit-brown' eyes and highlighting them into a chocolate-y colour. My lashes were long and thick, coated in black mascara. My skin was like roses and porcelain silk while my full lips were glossed and shiny in a natural colour.

My hair was a great transformation though. Gone were the untameable chocolate ringlets and in its place was a voluminous, sexy, gently curled style. The waves cascaded down my back like a chocolate waterfall.

''Alice,'' I breathed ''How did you fix my hair?''

''Um Bella?'' she said, clearly trying to contain her laughter ''I re-washed your hair and actually used conditioner….Then I brushed it''

''And?'' I pressed, eager for the secret.

''That was it'' she chuckled.

I sighed. I needed to take more care of myself.

She linked arms with me and led me into the bedroom. Ugh, I shuddered. Dress time. I couldn't contain my gasp when I spotted Rose though. Her exquisite face was on show with her long silky blonde hair pulled back into an elegant chignon, with a few strands framing her face romantically. She had already slipped into her skin-tight shimmering silver dress. It had a plunging neckline and was tight until her calves, where it flared sexily out.

All she did was smile warmly at me and hand me the dress bag. I grimaced at her before slipping into the dress.

I placed the silver and lilac heels gingerly on my feet before standing up, bracing myself and looking in the mirror. Unusually I was quite pleased with what I saw.

The dress had a halter-neck with a tight bodice before it flared out and flowed to just above my knees. It was made of a floaty, flimsy, lilac material. It was graceful and beautiful. Everything I was not. I pushed that thought out of my mind and went to answer the door.

**A/N: Thanks again readers. Please review. Just one review would encourage me to continue the story. **

our document here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste

**_Chapter 5: _**_So you're a feisty one huh?_

**A/N: I GOT A REVIEW! It was beautiful and I'm really thankful to them. Do you think I should do an EPOV? I'm also thinking of starting a new story so I'll tell you when I decide more on it. Read and enjoy.**

I shivered in the pale, watery sunlight. I know I should be thanking Buddha that it wasn't raining on the party but still. I wasn't going to rejoice and strip down to my bra (like a certain Lauren Mallory) just because there was a parting in the clouds.

Cake I decided. Cake was what I needed to feel better. Devil-Angel was a no-show and the only thing I could think of to fill the disconcerting emptiness was calories. Lots of them.

I manoeuvred my way through the crowd, gingerly trying to avoid my drunken guests. A soft hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. My heart raced in anticipation and I cursed my reaction to him.

I turned around slowly willing myself to calm down. And came face to tits with Lauren Mallory. ''Bella,'' she slurred. Amazing that her voice could still be that nasal when she was that drunk. ''This party is fan-blooming-tastic , I just wanna scream.''

With that she whipped her surprisingly classy cotton bra off and waved it round her head like a lasso. I just shook my head and continued my path to the buffet table. Alas I didn't make it that far. A hand encircled my waist but it didn't make my heart race because I knew for certain who this hand belonged to. I would know that clammy, too warm , strong hand anywhere.

''Mike,'' I choked out , struggling to contain my vomit.

''You want me Bella. I want you. Let's not fight it any longer,'' he purred in my ear. Intoxicated Mike. Whoopdee-fucking-doo.

He swung me around to face him. I shoved his chest roughly but unfortunately I wasn't graceful enough to pull a move like that off.

I stumbled on my high heel, the force I used to push him away propelling me backwards. The skirt of my skirt entwined my legs and in an effort to untangle my legs and spinning me around awkwardly before I collided with a very human and very familiar feeling shelf.

Edward Masen's strong arms encircled my waist but not in a way that made me want to vomit up the bag of Dorito's I had for breakfast. Don't judge me. I'm poor remember?

I looked up at his perfectly sculpted face to see him grinning crookedly at me , his green eyes shining. ''So you're a feisty one, huh?'' He muttered, almost to himself.

''You know it.'' I replied, sounding convincingly blasé. To be able to keep breathing, I unwillingly removed myself from his arms.

''I…I …I um….I left your change on the table….I'll just go….uh retrieve it'' I stuttered out my heart rate quickening as I saw him look me up and down appreciatively.

_Retrieve it?_ What are you Bella, a fucking golden retriever? A servant? Let his fine ass get his own change. Then you could watch it as he walked away. I shivered.

I quashed these errant thoughts and made my way to the kitchen, glancing over my shoulder to see that he was following. He was.

I searched the kitchen table hungrily for his change. I knew what a mistake I had made and wanted him out of here as quick as possible.

''Uh Bella?'' he said from behind me and I could hear the smile in his voice, ''I think I found my change.

I turned in horror to see him holding two mangled twenty dollar bills. Dotted among the green paper were dainty teeth marks. Edward and I both stared at the Yorkshire terrier who was baring her teeth sheepishly at us.

I was horrified. A bubbling potion of both fear and anticipation was stirring inside my stomach. I waited impatiently for what move Edward would make. For now, his gorgeous tush was facing me as he stared down at Maggie, our little rescue dog.

He pivoted slowly, _tantalisingly _on his heel, the grin he was wearing splitting his face.

''I guess,'' he drawled sexily and my breath caught in my throat. ''You'll have to pay me back with a date.''

On the outside I grimaced nonchalantly but on the inside I'm not ashamed to admit….I did a little happy dance. Anybody who has seen 90's sitcom _F.R.I.E.N.D.S _and knows what Chandler's victory dance looks like, knows how I felt.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter but it fits in with my chapter plan and I don't want to fill the chapters with a load of unnecessary crap that no one wants to read. I want to get to the good stuff (lemons!) A.S.A.P. Thank you for reading. Also check out my new story Turning Tricks. It's a Pretty Woman and Twilight Crossover. It's a good one for you naughty readers. LOL J **

your document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Pa

**/N: Hi readers. Thank you for reading and don't forget to check out my new story, Turning Tricks.**

''Eeek eeek eeek eeek.''

A snoring Rosalie rolled over in her sleep, snuggling into Emmett's broad chest.

''Eeeek eeek eeek eeek.''

She then gave up trying to get back to sleep and opened one delicate eyelid.

''Eek eek eek eek.''

''What is that noise?'' Rosalie grumbled loudly, sitting up in bed, ramrod straight. Her sky blue silk camisole slipping down her golden shoulder.

It was, of course, the sound of my hyper ventilation. I was mirroring her position having woken up in a panic at the thought of my impending embarrassment. I almost laughed out loud at my description of a mirror. While our beds did face each other in a mirroring position, I would KILL to look at my reflection and to see Rose's face staring back at me.

Where she had silky straight fine blond hair, I had thick chocolate brown waves. Her hair cut into elegant layers, mine cascading down my back wildly. Where she had Renee's crystal clear blue eyes, I had Charlie's deep brown ones.

I sighed and returned to my panicking. ''Date….Edward….Bored…Desperate…Too good for me.'' I stuttered, desperately trying to control my breathing.

''Ugh Bells, you worry too much,'' she retorted, snuggling back up to Emmett's large frame. ''I spoke to him yesterday and he seemed charming. A little too smooth for my liking but still he seemed besotted with you.''

That was in fact true. Edward had gone around to practically every single guest, charmingly introducing himself with a crooked smile. All except the vicar.

But I just put that down to him not being very religious.

I still didn't feel convinced so I just decided to get up and shower humming to myself.

*AE*

The water hadn't washed away my worries but I had managed to shake off most of my nervous habits by lunchtime.

''Uh Bella? There's no point giving Heidi her bottle if you're just going to make her throw it up again by swinging her so hard.'' Charlie commented dryly.

Well I said MOST of my nervous habits didn't I?

We were sitting (well I was standing, apparently swinging Heidi a little too hard) in Charlie's tiny kitchen. Charlie was perusing the morning paper while Rosalie flipped through a wedding magazine lazily. The chairs were mismatched but comfortable, and the table tiny.

I smiled reminiscently when I looked at the brightly splashed cabinets. Once Renee and Charlie had divorced, he had let Rose and I paint the kitchen in whatever colours we liked in a desperate attempt to rid himself of anything that reminded him of their marriage.

At the end of the day both Rose and I were covered in a hodge-podge of colours. Expecting a telling off Charlie had desperately tried to make us look more presentable by the time Renee had arrived but to no avail.

We shouldn't have been surprised when Renee burst through the door and exclaimed in happiness at our brightly coloured hair and faces. She had turned to Charlie with a gentle smile and proclaimed how great it was that he was finally expressing himself.

''She's just nervous Dad.'' Rosalie commented, smirking behind her magazine.

I glared at her but quickly plastered an innocent smile on my face.

''Why are you nervous Bells?'' Charlie asked interestedly although he didn't look up from his paper.

I stuttered unsure what to say. I was terrible at lying.

''She has a daaaaaaatttttteeee'' Rosalie answered dryly, drawing out the phonics on date.

Charlie put down his paper, glaring at me. I grimaced trying not to make eye contact.

''With a BOY?!''Charlie shouted.

No I'm a lesbian Dad. ''Ugh….Yes.''

''Holy Mother Of Crap who is this boy? I want to check him out first. I barely accept Emmett-''

Rosalie snorted. ''You accepted him because he's twice your size''

''Shush Rosalie. I can't have my other girl growing up. It's too soon. I allowed Jake sure but –''

''Dad!'' I shouted. ''He's just taking me for dinner there's nothing to be worried about really.''

Charlie sniffed.

I smiled running over to place my hands on his shoulder. ''I'm glad you're worried. I love you.''

''Love you too, baby girl.''

**A/N: N'awww a little Bella and Charlie fluff. Let me know if you want an EPOV or the next chapter in Turning Tricks. Thanks.**

ste your document here...


	7. Chapter 7: She needs some work

**A/N**_**: Thanks for reading **____** have a nice day **___

The fear had arisen within me. It had been bubbling away all day ever since we had left Charlie's but now as I sat at the kitchen counter, cradling a cold cup of coffee I felt like it was erupting, spilling out of me. My hair was piled messily on top of my head as I was too afraid to shower and start preparing myself for the disaster that would be tonight. That would make it real and even more terrifying.

Marcus made to run past me with his football but I threw out my hand to stop him. He immediately took a step back terrified he was about to be punished. I nearly gave the game away by smiling but I arranged my face back into it serious look. I tilted my head and crooked my finger, beckoning him to come over. He shuffled toward me slowly and reluctantly. When we were nose to nose, I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smiled. He giggled and ran off, waving.

This adorable interaction with my little brother made me feel much calmer. I came to terms with the fact that this date was happening, and that I wanted it to happen. It was time to get out of the Juicy trackie and wash the greasy hair. I made to hop off the stool and wash my cup but the click-clacking of heels stopped me and I paused to listen.

My younger sister Vanessa flounced into the kitchen her straightened and highlighted honey-blonde hair swishing behind her, black sunglasses perched precariously on top. Her natural eye make-up was highlighted by her bright pink glossy lips and her gorgeous face was contoured perfectly. She wore a loose pink halter top over a tight white tank, accenting her tanned skin while her skinny jeans fit her snugly. To top the glamour off she wore bright pink wedges, and carried a designer white bag in her French-manicured hands.

Well now I felt just peachy didn't I.

''Hey Vanessa.'' I mumbled while lowering my head to bang it off the counter in frustration

''Isabella.'' she said using my full name like I had used hers. She was bending down to fix her strap, ''Listen have you seen my li- Oh my God what happened to you?''

So she had noticed my depressing appearance at last.

''Um I just haven't showered for my date yet.'' I mumbled. Shit did I just tell her I have a date?

''ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU HAD A DATE AND DIDN'T TELL ME?'' she screamed.

Here it comes. ''It's just a casual thing. Dinner and maybe a movie. No big deal,'' I stuttered, ''I'll probably just throw something on and go , um, yeah. Hey there's the doorbell!''

''It's just Jake'' she said, waving my opportunity of escape away, ''What do you mean throw something on?''. Her anger was rising rapidly. She was as bad as Alice when it came to fashion.

At this point Jake strolled into the kitchen, holding our Beagle puppy, Mischief.

Catching sight of Vanessa he placed Mischief on the floor and strode over to her. '' Nessie.'' He breathed, gathering her up into his arms and kissing her passionately.

''Jakey.'' She sighed leaning into his chest after they broke apart.

He disentangled himself from her and came over to me, kissing my cheek.

''Hey Bells. How's life?''

''Aside from seeing my ex-boyfriend and little sister play tonsil tennis I'm ok.'' I answered sarcastically. He grinned and enveloped me in a hug.

''Missed you, Bells''

''If you think I'm gonna sigh your name you have another thing coming'' I muttered, smiling.

He chuckled and went back to Nessie.

''What's wrong with her?'' he whispered to her, grazing her chin with his nose.

'She has a date. Which is great for her butit means I'm gonna have to skip lunch baby.'' She said apologetically, ''She needs some work as you can see.''

Well excuse me.


End file.
